cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Lang
Stephen Lang (1952 - ) Film Deaths *''Band of the Hand'' (1986) [Joe]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Laurence Fishburne. (Thanks to Zeppo) *''Manhunter (Red Dragon: The Curse of Hannibal Lecter; Red Dragon: The Pursuit of Hannibal Lecter)'' (1986) [Freddy Lounds]: Burned to death when Tom Noonan sets him on fire, after a long period of torture; we see his flaming body rolling through the parking garage in a wheelchair afterwards. (See also Philip Seymour Hoffman in the 2002 version Red Dragon.) *''Last Exit to Brooklyn (1989)'' [Harry Black '']: Possibly dies after being beaten and tied to a signpost in a vacant lot by a neighborhood mob as a result of Stephen's attempt to perform oral sex on an underage boy. He's still alive and breathing when last seen, but it seems unlikely that he'd survive his injuries. Furthermore, he isn't shown in the closing scene where all of the other characters return to work after the end of a prolonged strike. *The Hard Way'' (1991) [Party Crasher]: Falls to his death (landing on a glass display case) when James Woods knocks him off of a billboard, after Stephen shoots Michael J. Fox. (Thanks to ND) *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Ike Clanton]: Mentioned (in Robert Mitchum's narration), that he is killed during a robbery sometime after the events of Tombstone. *''Fire Down Below'' (1997) [Earl Kellogg]: Crushed to death by falling rocks after Brad Hunt sets off an explosion to seal the mine, on top of Stephen having been doused in toxic waste at the end of a shoot-out with Steven Seagal. (Thanks to ND) *''Shadow Conspiracy'' (1997) [The Agent]: Shot to death by Charlie Sheen, just as Stephen is about to kill Sam Waterston. He dies as Charlie and Sam look on. (Thanks to Matthew and ND) *''D-Tox (2002) ''(Eye See You) [Jack Bennett]: Hanged (off-screen) from a tree branch by Christopher Fulford; his body is shown afterwards when Tom Berenger, Sylvester Stallone, and the others discover him. (Thanks to ND) *''Gods and Generals'' (2003) [Lt. Gen. Thomas 'Stonewall' Jackson]: Dies of pneumonia, after his left arm is amputated due to wounds sustained in the battle of Chancellorsville. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Avatar (2009)'' [Colonel Miles Quaritch]: Shot in the chest with two arrows by Zoe Saldana, just as Stephen is about to kill Sam Worthington. (Sam's in his avatar body at this point). (Thanks to Tommy, Steve, Jok, Danny, and Tim) *''The Men Who Stare at Goats'' (2009) [Brigadier General Dean Hopgood]: Dies of old age/natural causes. (Thanks to Danny) *''Conan the Barbarian (2011)'' [Khalar Zym]: Falls into a stream of lava after being stabbed in a swordfight with Jason Momoa. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Pawn'' (2013) [Charlie]: Shot in the stomach by Michael Chiklis, as he attempts to shoot at him. *''In the Blood'' (2014) [Casey]: Shot in the head in a shoot-out with masked thugs while his daughter (Paloma Louvat) looks on helplessly. *''Exeter'' (2015) [Father Conway]: Burned to death when Kelly Blatz lights the lighter. *''Band of Robbers'' (2015) [Injun Joe]: Shot in the head by Annie O'Donnell after he carjacks her while chasing Adam Nee and Kyle Gallner. *''Braven (2018)'' [Linden] Shot by Garret Dillahunt. Television Deaths *''Gang in Blue'' (1996 TV) [Moose Tavola]: Shot repeatedly with one of his own guns by Josh Brolin, after Josh manages to rip it out of his holster and turn it around on Stephen during a struggle (having first been shot during a shootout during a fight with Mario Van Peebles). (Thanks to ND) *''The Outer Limits: New Lease (1997)'' [Dr. James Houghton]: Shot to death during a mugging by Jason Priestley. He is brought back to life by his associate (Michael Ontkean) with a machine they had built to restore life in dead tissue. *''Salem: All Fall Down (2014) '[Increase Mather]: Stabbed in the back by Seth Gabel when he tries to kill Janet Montgomery. Video Game Deaths *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013)' [''Captain Elias Walker]: Is executed by Kevin Gage while using the player character Logan's handgun during captivity. Gallery Stephenlang1.jpg|Stephen Lang before his death in Manhunter Stephenlang2.jpg|Stephen Lang's death in Manhunter Party_Crasher's_death.png|Stephen Lang's death in The Hard Way Zym's death.png|Stephen Lang's death in Conan the Barbarian Lang, Stephen Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1952 Births Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by staged suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:American actors and actresses Category:Jewish Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:People who died in a Hannibal film or TV series Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:People who died in a Exorcist film Category:Psych cast members Category:People who died in Conan the Barbarian Films Category:Religion Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Actors who died in a Craig R. Baxley movie Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes in a Call of Duty game Category:Avatar Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Wolfgang Petersen Movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Actors playing villains who killed in skyscraper or building in Die Hard scenario Category:Into the Badlands Cast Members Category:Roman Catholic Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Video Game Stars